Reconn Jinn
Write the first paragraph of your article here. About ARC Trooper Reconn Jin Classified as Theta Class ARC Trooper T-11, Reconn Jin was a part of the Theta Class ARC program, which was to boost up the ARC Trooper morale. Reconn developed a rather complex personality. Sometimes he's a jerk, sometimes he's not. It was said that he trained the soon to be captains of each legion(41st, 501st, etc.) including Captain Rex. His favorite weapon was the DC-15S Blaster, which he kept in his holster. Personal History Reconn was born on Kamino, a year after the first ARC Troopers were created. He was raised like any other of his clone brethren. Reconn was originally a clone trooper by the name of CT-1130. However, the Kaminoans were worried that the Alpha class ARC Troopers would befall the same fate as the Null ARCs, eventually becoming as unstable as they were. So, Theta, Beta, Lambda, and Omega Class ARC Trooper programs came of as the result. The ARC Troopers were trained with the Clone Commandos to save space. Soon, the war they had prepared for came. The Clone Wars Four months after the Battle of Geonosis, Reconn fought in the Battle of Muunilnst. Before the battle, he met Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker. They talked briefly about identity, because Anakin mistaked him for Mako, another Clone Trooper. He decided to name him "Reconn" for his title, and "Jin" after master Qui Gon Jinn. There, he met up with ARC Trooper Mako, his soon to be best friend. He worked along side Captain Fordo and CT-43/002. After the battle, an entire team of 20 ARC troopers from the various programs, were assigned to Hypori, to save Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi and whoever was left there. Once they landed, Reconn and Mako raced toward the scene of the action, where General Grievous was about to cut jedi master Ki-Adi-Mundi into shreds. Reconn held out his Westar Blaster Rifle, but it was destroyed and he was violently tossed aside, by Grievous, wounding Reconn and killing off 3 other ARC troopers. He was carried amongst the wounded and brought aboard safely to the nearest Star Destroyer after the confrontation. He nicknamed Grievous "Old Death" after witnessing the brutality of his killings. Rehabilitation After being sent to a rehabilitation center on Corellia, he met Captain Kyoji, a member of the Republic militia, the local army. His face was injured in an explosion dealing with Super Battle Droids defending a key military outpost, and was forced to wear his family helmet for most of the time. Kyoji quickly befriended Reconn, as he stayed with him. There, he learned that Kyoji had descended from Mandolorian Bounty hunters, and settled on Corellia to escape the Old Sith Empire. Also, Kyoji 's older brother Kude, was a republic officer, but he disappeared after viewing secret republic files, only for the chancellor's eyes. Kyoji trained Reconn in the ways of advanced hand to hand combat, using melee weapons, which Kyoji preferred. Return to Combat After a few weeks, Kyoji, Mako, and Reconn became apart of an ARC Trooper squad led by Jedi Master Zelgadis. Reconn met Sgt. Iron, and Lieutenant Ember. Most of the time they did the regular demolitions work, destroying key bridges and outposts behind enemy lines, ensuirng Republic victory. T'nab One year into the war, while on the way to Corellia, resting on a Star Destroyer owned by the 501st legion, Reconn Jin over heard Admiral Yularen talking about some mission dealing with Echo, Rex and Bannex. He decided to help, along with a new "shiny" trooper known as "Nephi". Reconn and newcomer Nephi, joined the ranks of the clone troopers to free Bannex. Nephi was rather skeptical of this elite group, wondering why all these troopers with flashy colors never get hurt, making them look like moving targets. Eventually, Reconn met Bannex in his cell, remembering his name in a chat with his student Rex. Rex called him a jerk. Bannex wasn't really surprised. Soon, the battle was won, the separatists retreated, and Reconn and Nephi were sent to Corellia. Nephi suffered minor damage. Both would don the new Mark II clone armor later during the war. Disaster on Corellia On Corellia, Reconn was assigned to lead a small squad of clone troopers consisting of Sgt. Marion, Sgt. Domon, and Pvt. Gamefan, who met with Kyoji, informing them of a disaster: super top secret files concerning a separatist superweapon(place death star link here) were stolenthe Chancellor's database. The rag tag group broke into the facility containing the data that stole the data. Commander Farrussee, the Corellian turncoat, who oversaw this operation was captured by Reconn, Kyoji, and Pvt. Gamefan. However, Kude, believed to be dead, shows up, releases Farrusee, and kills his brother Kyoji, in cold blood. However, his plans to kill Reconn are foiled, as the 41st Legion,Marino, and squadmate Domon fire upon Kude. Kude escapes with Farrusee, leaving Reconn bewildered and devastated. Kyoji's sword, the one he used all the time, was then kept hidden under Reconn's leg armor. Skirmish on Ashas Ree Three weeks later, Reconn with what is left of his ARC trooper squad go to Ashas Ree to retrieve the plans back. However, they did not expect General Grievous there waiting for them. Meanwhile, a lost gunship belonging to the 41st legion coincidentally crash lands on the same planet due to being shot down. Neither teams have been heard of since the recent turn of events so far. Personality and Traits Reconn Jin was like most ARC troopers, loyal, cunning, and sophisticated. He was also positive and optimistic, as seen while on T'nabb, which was antonymous to Nephi's pessimistic point of view. Only after Kyoji's death he starts to act bolder, unenthusiastic, and far more depressed than usual.